You Can't Be Alone on Christmas
by PervyPopsiclePrincess
Summary: According to Meredy, it's not right to be all alone on Christmas Eve. [Lyeredy one-shot]


**You Can't be Alone on Christmas**

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

"Oi."

Lyon's ears perked when Gray finally spoke up.

"What?" he asked rather harshly.

"Why the hell are you so grumpy?" Gray exhaled.

The two ice mages were on the roof of the Fairy Tail guild, with Gray shirtless, as usual. The sun was down, and the stars shone brightly in the night sky. Snow was starting to fall, and it was a perfect scenery for Christmas Eve.

"When am I not?" Lyon sighed heavily.

"Well, whenever you're around Juvia, for example." Gray began, "And whenever you come back from a mission. And uh, whenever you fight someone who's obviously weaker than you, and then-"

"Okay, okay." The silver haired man rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though. What's up?"

The older mage laid backwards to face the sky, with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Just...lonely, I guess." he stated with a sigh.

"What do you mean by that?" The raven haired man tilted his head.

"Well, hardly any of my guild mates are even at the guild, for example." Lyon explained. "I...I don't know. Something about this just isn't right." A look of slight sadness crossed his features.

"Huh..."

Gray stayed quiet for a moment, not exactly sure what to say back to his brother.

"Anyway..." Lyon stood up and stretched for a few seconds, "I need to get back before they cancel the train."

Gray sat up from his laying-position, and looked up at the silver haired man. "Wh-Why? You can stay with us. I mean, we're gonna party all night for sure-"

"Thanks for the offer, but..." Lyon sighed a third time, "I have things to do."

"Tch." Gray rolled his eyes. He knew exactly that Lyon had nothing to do. "Well, see ya tomorrow..."

"Yeah..."

**-x-**

Lyon slowly tread through the three inches of snow that had piled up on the streets of Magnolia. The ice mage felt bad for lying to his younger brother, but he needed time on his own.

For some strange reason, all he could think about was love, or lack thereof. He had given up on Juvia a long time ago, and since then, all he could feel was the void left in his heart by the lack love. He never understood why he had to be like this. Why could no one love him back?

He kicked the snow that lay in front of him in frustration. Why was love a problem for a powerful ice mage like him? The silverette did not understand why it mattered. However, he felt the need to love someone, and to be loved back.

Now, his feelings of frustration turned to sadness.

_What's wrong with me...?_ he thought, clenching the clothing around his heart.

"I-I'm sorry."

Lyon's eyes widened when the female voice made itself known behind him. He spun around to face the voice's embodiment, only to stand before a younger female. Her hair was a bright pink, and her green eyes showed worry.

He felt as if he had seen the girl before. Her face just seemed so familiar.

Lyon looked down at his left wrist after seeing a low pink light out of his peripheral vision, and instantly noticed a translucent bracelet wrapped around his wrist. He then recognized this to be a trademark of a woman's magic that he had met a few years back.

_Meredy?_ The ice mage guessed to himself, narrowing his eyes.

"I uh...didn't mean to be a creep or anything," she began as she shifted her feet in the snow, "I just noticed that you looked really sad. And I wanted to know what was wrong."

Exhaling, he now knew that this was Meredy, a former member of Grimoire Heart, and now a member of an independent guild known as Crime Sorcière, if he had remembered correctly. He had met her while the Tenrou Team was still missing, along with her two team members, Jellal Fernandes and Ultear Milkovich.

"And...I'm sorry."

Lyon wasn't exactly sure why the girl was apologizing. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I understand your curiosity."

Meredy shook her head. "No, there is something to worry about!" Her bright green eyes met his. "You're not supposed to be all alone on Christmas."

"I'm not alone." he declared.

"Yes you are." Meredy puffed.

Lyon half-smiled, "Well...You're here, aren't you?"

A slight plush appeared on the pink haired girl's face. "I...uhm...yeah..."

"Then, I'm not alone." he sighed, walking closer towards her.

"True..." The blush on her face grew as she felt her chin being lifted up by the ice mage.

"You're freezing."

"N-N-No I'm not!" Meredy stuttered, biting her lower lip.

"Yes you are." he mocked her earlier statement. "Your magic is still in effect. And, I'm never cold. So I know it isn't me."

"Crap." The pink haired mage gave in.

Lyon's eyebrows furrowed as the smirk on his face grew. "Would you mind if I took you out to eat? It'd be warmer inside."

Meredy's face was just about as red as her dress by now. "I-I..."

The ice mage said, "That way, neither of us would be lonely."

The girl exhaled. He must have felt that she too was alone, through her magic.

Of course, the silver haired man was right again.

"Fine," she smiled, "but only so you won't be alone." she smirked.

Completely to her surprise, the ice mage lifted her off of the stone walkway and into his powerful arms, and he walked in the direction that led to the center of town.

A warm smile appeared on his face.

"Whatever you say."

**-x-**

**A/N:** And then she got raped.

Omg I'm just kidding- but seriously. Meredy, you barely know him! What are you doooinggggggg- xD

I wrote another thing for kinda Holidays called '_Family_' however, it's not Christmasy at all, it's just an Angstmas thing :'D So if you like that kinda stuff, please check it out! c:

Having a bunch of reviews would be a great Christmas gift you know, guys hehe ;D

Happy Holidays to everybody!


End file.
